Una problemática cumpleañera
by Karinits-san
Summary: Temari está de cumpleaños, y Shikamaru pidió el día para pasarlo junto a ella. Relato en honor a Nara Temari, quien estuvo de cumpleaños el 23 de Agosto. Créditos al creador de la imagen. ONE-SHOT SHIKATEMA.


**Hola a todos, gracias por entrar aquí. Éste es un pequeño one-shot en honor a nuestra querida Temari, quien estuvo de cumpleaños el 23 de Agosto, pasado. Se me ocurrió ese mismo día, pero por motivos laborales no pude escribirlo. Espero que les guste.**

 **.**

 **Dedicado a todas las chicas que se identifican con la domadora del viento.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y la publico sin ánimos de lucro.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Un problemática cumpleañera**

 **.**

El sol iluminaba toda la aldea, indicando el inicio de un nuevo día. La gente comenzaba a salir de sus casas para cumplir con sus obligaciones; civiles y shinobis se dirigían a sus respectivos trabajos, al igual que los niños, iban rumbo a la escuela o a la academia ninja.

Era un día normal como todos, pero en la casa de la familia Nara, todo era distinto. A diferencia de otros días, a la misma hora, el silencio reinaba como si nadie viviera allí. Era algo anómalo, pero real, ya que siempre desde muy temprano cierta rubia comenzaba a moverse de un lado a otro para que su vago marido llegara puntual al trabajo.

Tapada hasta las orejas, Temari comenzó a notar la habitación un poco más clara. No quería abrir los ojos, tenía algo de pereza; no es que se haya contagiado con la flojera intrínseca de su marido, sino que en su estado, era susceptible a sentirse más desganada.

La rubia lentamente destapó su cara, y miro el reloj despertador.

—¡Nara Shikamaru, despierta! —gritó precipitada, destapando y zarandeando a su esposo por el brazo—. El maldito despertador no sonó, y tienes que ir a trabajar.

—Problemática, durmamos un poco más—balbuceó somnoliento, el moreno, volviendo a taparse con la sábana—, todavía es temprano.

—No seas vago Shikamaru, y levántate —prosiguió con su tono elevado, Temari, volviendo a destapar a su perezoso marido, para luego sentarse en la cama, lo más rápido que su vientre se lo permitió —, el hokage ya debe estar preguntando por ti.

—No creo, mujer —musitó perezosamente, el estratega, abriendo sus ojos oscuros para observarla—Kakashi-san no se caracteriza por ser puntual.

La rubia comenzó a moverse hacia la orilla de la cama con prontitud, cuando de repente, ésta ya no pudo continuar.

—Espera, Temari, hoy no tengo que ir a trabajar —espetó apresurado, el moreno, rodeando a la rubia por su prominente vientre—. Yo desprogramé el reloj para que la alarma no sonará.

—Porque no me lo dijiste —acotó con seriedad, rubia, colocando sus manos sobre las de su esposo—, al parecer te gusta verme enojada.

—Era una sorpresa, mujer —murmuró, el estratega apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de la rubia —. No recuerdas que día es hoy…, feliz cumpleaños, problemática.

La mujer sonrió con sutileza, soltando el agarre de su marido, y giró lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos.

Él sonrió de medio lado, y con la parsimonia que lo caracteriza, acercó lentamente su boca a los labios de su esposa, y la besó con dulzura.

—Debo reconocer que esta cursilería, me gustó —susurró feliz, la rubia, luego de separar los labios de los de su marido.

—Tsk, ¿cursilería? —musitó, el pelinegro, en un tono extrañado—, yo lo llamaría detalle.

—Y Kakashi-san, no te puso problemas por pedir el día —inquirió, Temari, mirándolo con atención.

—No, todo lo contrario —espetó, el estratega, en su típico tono—, incluso se alegró al saber el motivo.

—Gracias, Shikamaru —sonrió con sinceridad, la rubia, mostrando su bella dentadura—, es un lindo detalle.

—Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por mi problemática esposa —musitó con ternura, el moreno, acariciando la mejilla de su mujer con el dorso de su mano.

Un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Temari, pese al tiempo que llevaban juntos, no podía evitar ruborizarse ante una palabra bonita de su marido.

—Deberíamos ir a desayunar —interrumpió, la mujer, en su tono habitual, tratando de dejar atrás su problemática reacción.

—Pensé que podríamos dormir un poco más—musitó con pereza, el estratega.

—No seas vago, Shikamaru —reprendió, la rubia —, levantémonos y disfrutemos el día.

—Está bien mujer, tú ganas —habló resignado, el pelinegro—, pero vamos a desayunar afuera.

—Me gusta la idea —sonrió triunfante, Temari; sus ojos brillaban intensamente —, se me antoja desayunar unos dangos.

—Entonces, ya está decidido —espetó, el moreno, colocándose de pie al lado de la cama —, vamos a desayunar dangos.

Shikamaru cogió las manos de su esposa y las jaló para que ella se pusiera de pie. Temari, ya tenía ocho meses de embarazo, así que una ayuda para ponerse de pie, no estaba demás.

—Ayer vi a mi madre —acotó, el estratega, acariciando con sutileza el vientre de su esposa—. Nos invitó hoy a almorzar.

Temari lo miró con detenimiento, y enarcó una ceja.

—No me digas que me vas a entretener allá, mientras Ino y los demás, prepararán una fiesta sorpresa en nuestra ausencia —habló de sopetón, la rubia.

—Al parecer, soy bastante predecible —musitó, el pelinegro, rascándose la nuca y desviando la mirada.

—Tan predecible como que no puedes vivir sin mí —acotó, la rubia, con sorna.

El moreno sonrió de lado ante los dichos de su esposa, y la abrazó con cuidado, volviendo a acariciar el abultado vientre.

—Como siempre, tienes razón, mujer.

—En lo de la fiesta sorpresa, o en que no puedes vivir sin mí.

—En ambas —musitó, el estratega, con la mirada fija en los ojos aguamarina de ella, pero pronto salió de su ensimismamiento —. Temari, por favor, no arruines la sorpresa, todos están muy entusiasmados; haz como que no sabes nada.

—Mmmm… te prometo que me haré la desentendida —prosiguió, la rubia pensativa —, siempre y cuando me entregues mi regalo.

—Tsk, no te basta como regalo lo que hice —habló, el moreno, con un deje de fastidio—. Le pedí el día a Kakashi para pasarlo contigo.

—¡No!, quiero saber que tienes escondido en ese cajón.

—Mujer, nunca dejas de espiarme.

—A mí no se me escapa nada, Shikamaru, tengo ojos en toda la casa.

Con la parsimonia que lo caracteriza, Shikamaru arrastró los pies hasta al armario, abrió uno de cajones y sacó el famoso regalo.

—Toma mujer —espetó en un tono cansino, el pelinegro.

—Gracias, Shikamaru —sonrió con expectación, la oriunda de Suna, con el regalo en las manos.

Temari palpó el paquete con curiosidad, y enseguida dio su veredicto.

—Es ropa, y conociéndote, una problemática, qué pretendes Nara.

—No seas mal pensada, mujer.

—Vaya, al parecer adiviné —espetó con sorna, Temari.

La rubia abrió el regalo, y sacó la prenda de vestir, botó el papel al suelo, y observó detenidamente el pedazo de tela.

Era una camisa de dormir de seda con transparencia, muy corta y con delgados tirantes. Su color era verde, tal como los ojos de la festejada.

—Tú crees que quepa aquí.

—Más adelante, sí.

—Pero para tu cumpleaños, esto no se podrá estrenar —espetó con ironía, Temari, mientras inspeccionaba el pijama—, tengo posible fecha de parto para el veintisiete del próximo mes, ni aunque se adelante un par de días.

—No seas mal pensada, Temari —insistió con fastidio, Shikamaru—, te vuelvo a repetir que no lo compré con segunda intención.

—Supongo que lo usaré después de cuarenta días más que nazca el bebé —acotó con seriedad, la rubia.

—¡Cuarenta días más! —el pelinegro abrió sus ojos estupefacto.

—Sí, eso es lo que dura el puerperio —espetó, Temari, con su semblante tranquilo.

—Mendokusai.

—Menos mal que no tenías una segunda intención, Nara —la rubia lo miró analíticamente —. Sabes, el período de recuperación se puede acortar, pero también se puede alargar, incluso más de lo normal.

El hombre parecía desconcertado.

—Sabes, problemática… —el pelinegro miró hacia techo y suspiró, girando su cuerpo en sentido contrario—, mejor me iré a bañar.

La rubia sonrió con maldad, definitivamente ese hombre no podía vivir sin ella.

.

FIN

.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado. Cualquier cosa que me quieran decir, háganlo a través de un reviews, me alegra mucho leerlos, además que me motiva a seguir escribiendo.**

 **Supongo que para el cumpleaños de Shikamaru algo escribiré, obviamente con una Temari a punto de tener a Shikadai….jajajaja.**

 **Ya está disponible el cuarto capítulo de "Sin arrepentimientos", lo subí el lunes 21 de Agosto.**

 **Nos leemos, que tengan un lindo fin de semana. Les mando un abrazo.**

.


End file.
